criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bird Box
'The Bird Box '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in Fairland and it's 36th case of the game, also the last one to take place in Fairland. Profile Previously, after team paid their respects to their late friend Ben Hathaway, they've got a call from Bruno's brother, prisoner Josip Filipovich, who said that his plan to steal Anthony Blackpaw's diary has failed and he needs to escape prison right away. Worried Bruno and player immediately headed to the prison in the middle of the night. When they arrived, they saw Josip tied up with his head crushed in a vise. Bruno immediately broke down into tears after seeing his brother's body. After calming down, Bruno, wiping his tears, decided that he will find Josip's killer and make sure that they pay for what they've done. The duo flagged 3 people as suspects, beat cop Amy Davis, whose badge was found on the crime scene, prisoner Jason Stone, who was also Josip's cellmate, and another prisoner and former OoS member Jamie Powell, who was actually good friends with Josip and she considered him as the only sane person in Venusville prison. After interrogating them, the duo went back to station where Tyler Highmore hugged Bruno and told him that he completely understands his situation and begged him to be calm and to arrest Josip's killer. While he was comforting him, Chief Vanya Bhakta told the team that somebody had broken in Josip's prison cell. Team headed straightly to Josip's prison cell only to find a bomb. Daria managed to defuse it and she found a note inside of it from the killer. Since the note was strange, it was sent to Gabriel Herrera, who confirmed that the killer likes riddles. After investigation prison shower room, the team suspected 2 more people, OoS co-leader Reggie Liotta and Josip's brother Goran Filipovich. They've also spoked to Jason, who revealed that he planned to kill Josip himself for helping the police, and Jamie Powell, who said that Josip feared her and didn't trusted her since he believed that she is still working for OoS. When the duo returned to the precinct, they heard a gunshot comming from station break room. The team arrived there and saw Gabriel lying on the floor with a bullet wound in his abdomen. The team brought him to hospital, where doctors told them that Gabriel will be fine. The team asked Gabriel what happend and he only said that somebody started shooting at him from outside. The team thought that it must be someone from OoS. The team investigated prison courtyard once again where they found Amy's gun. Even worse, bullets that were fired at Gabriel matched Amy's gun, but she swore to god that she forgot her gun at the station. The team had no other options than to lock her up for now. After locking up Amy, the team spoke to Reggie, who was angry at Josip for not letting him escape prison with him, and they've spoke to Goran, who crossed out Josip on his family portrait only because he is in jail, but claimed that he would never harm his brother. After this intense investigation, the killer was revealed to be Reggie Liotta. Upon admitting to his crime, Reggie said that Josip had to die because he read Anthony Blackpaw's diary and found out about their plan in ''The Swamps district. When he saw him running away, he went after him, tied him up and tortured him in a vise until his skull crushed. Reggie also admitted that he escaped from prison and shot Gabriel to throw suspicion at Amy, but returned back to prison to be less suspicious. He also admitted that Stella gave him a bomb to blow up Josip's cell to get rid of the evidence. When team tried to arrest him, he pulled out a gun and threatened to shot at them, only for Bruno to realize that Reggie actually stole his gun too. Right as he was about to shoot them, Jamie Powell appeared behind him and hit him over the head with a pipe. The team brought Reggie to courtroom, where he didn't wanted to reveal OoS's future plans in The Swamps. Since Reggie already killed tons of people (including Owen Martins), judge Grayson Pierre showed no mercy and gave Reggie a lethal syringe death sentence for the murder of Josip Filipovich, attempted murder on Gabriel Herrera, framing Amy Davis, detonating a bomb and for being co-leader of a dangerous criminal investigation. Post-trial, Bruno wanted to find out what Josip discovered. Bruno and player investigated Josip's prison cell only to find a torn paper, that was later revealed to be a page from Anthony's diary. The team sent it to Kate Bennett since Gabriel is still in hospital. Kate revealed that it's written in Morse Code. Anthony appearently wanted Stella to re-start their lab in ''The Swamps. ''Team immediately spoke to Anthony, who said that lab will be used for Morognium studies and for cloning experiments. Bruno threatened him to tell them more details, but Anthony laughed and said that he is not saying anything more. Meanwhile, Amy and player helped Jamie to plead for a shorter sentence. After helping her, judge Grayson reduced her sentence by 15 years for saving Bruno and player's life and for helping them catch Reggie. After all these events, the team headed to ''The Swamps ''to finally arrest Stella and to end OoS lab before they destroy another part of the city. However, Amy informed them that there is a dead body found in nearby pond... Summary Victim: * Josip Filipovich (found tied up in his prison courtyard with his skull crushed in a vise). Murder Weapon: * Vise Killer: * Reggie Liotta Suspects ADavisVC36.png|Amy Davis JStoneVC36.png|Jason Stone JPowellVC36.png|Jamie Powell GFilipovichVC36.png|Goran Filipovich RLiottaVC36.png|Reggie Liotta Quasi-suspects ABlackpawVC36.png|Anthony Blackpaw Killer's Profile * The killer likes riddles. * The killer uses foot cream. * The killer smokes cigarettes. * The killer wears a prison jumpsuit. * The killer is over 6 feet tall. Crime Scenes